penncrest_roaring_lions_marching_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Kleiman
Biography "If the caffeine doesn't stop my heart, the pain of being alone will" When he is not campaigning unopposed for class president or getting drunk alone on a Sunday night, Josh is one of the most active band members Penncrest has ever received. In an eternal quest for love, Josh kicked off a small indie band called Frolicking Gentleman, who released an album in 2019, Frolicking Gentlman I. Their most notable songs include "Unrequited Love," "Ciara Does Not Love Me," and "I Wish Zander Was a Chick." In 2019, Josh ran for drum major but lost to Nick Burbo. He won section leader of Clarinet Section. Appearance Josh appears to be an average kid at Penncrest High School. He usually wears a band t-shirt or muppets apparel but never anything well coordinated. It isn't uncommon to find him chewing on hard candy or popping pills in the cafeteria to get him through the next 20 minutes. He always wears blue suede size 15 new balance shoes and crew socks pulled all the way up. His glasses are round and look like Harry Potter's (not pictured). Due to his narcolepsy and insomnia, he is in a perpetual loop of brain malfunction and sometimes has strokes. Personality Josh is charismatic, amiable, and tired. He is easy going and entertaining. He used to be a complete tight-ass but his dad must've prescribed him some Xanax because he sure loosened up. Josh loves everyone in his section and views them as family. He leaves no man behind. Family Josh loves his dad, David. They watched all the James Bond films together and do many other fun activities such as listen to music and talk about becoming a doctor. Josh and Dave are very similar because they are both Jewish and both their last names are Kleiman. His mom is amy Eric Bilborough and Zander's ex-girfriend, "Abbey," is Josh's sister. She played clarinet and graduated in 2018. She was section leader of the clarinet section and is a ferocious leader and great influence on the band. She was the first in the well established Kleiman Dynasty. His brother, Sam Kleiman, is the next in line for the throne. Sam looks like fetal josh but plays an instrument four times as big. He is also in AP Calc as and is still only 9 years old. Career Josh attended Media Elementary and School and Springton Lake Middle School, where he established a strong relationship with Alan Reno and played trumpet. in 7th grade, he joined the jazz band, playing guitar and switched to clarinet for the ensembles. In 2017, he ran for class council President unopposed and won, giving him virtually no power. In 2019, he became president of student council, which also gave him no power. Frolicking Gentleman During his freshman and sophomore year, Josh befriended Zander Prokop while in band camp and wind ensemble. During their time hanging out, they discovered each other's love for sweet music. Throwing Dan Nolan as a saxophonist and Nate Lemisch as a producer. They performed at many shows and released an album, Frolicking Gentleman I, getting many of the females.